


Help Me Now

by Marshmallow_Toast



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slight Voyeurism, hal is shy best boy, i'm determined to make all my titles song titles, is all I ever do is publish smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow_Toast/pseuds/Marshmallow_Toast
Summary: Hal can't help but feel that his anxiety impedes his love life. Good thing the female protag is such a good partner.





	Help Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd as usual cause i'm a heathen to stays up late to write relatively niche things apparently

The room would have been completely silent if it weren’t for the sounds that were consuming Hal’s sense of hearing. But there they were, heavy breathing, whimpers on the edge of becoming moans accompanied by sounds of a foreign object pushing through a body part Hal certainly didn’t have, but by god he wishes he was close enough to touch. His own body was in a similar state, though instead of being penetrated he was instead tugging on his own organ. His other hand was over his mouth. As if he didn’t keep his voice down any person in the vicinity could hear him. He wishes he wasn’t cursed with this severe anxiety so much right now, the sounds he was hearing were certainly feeding an appetite he didn’t know he had, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that the sounds were corrupted by the static tones, clearly caused by the fact that he wasn’t in the same room as the person he adores.

Throughout their history together she had been so kind, so gentle, so understanding. His confession hadn’t really been a confession. While he was trying to blurt out his feelings, she simply told him that she understood, and both accepted and returned his feelings. When his anxiety got the better of him on the day their first date had been planned he sent his trusted drone instead. And instead of frustration or annoyance she simply smiled and patted the drone’s head and carried on as if he was there physically. She had even kissed the drones head before parting at the end of the night. They made some progress since then, occasionally he had managed to step out into the world of living organisms with her. More often than not though, most dates had taken place indoors, in his safe space where the shaking of his hands gradually slowed as they reached out to touch and caress her skin. He’d even manage to kiss her since then, even through shuddering breathes. She was so patient with him, but he knew that she wanted more, could feel her hunger through the way her lips moved. He could manage it when her lips wandered down to his neck, though he was sure she could feel the way his pulse was thrumming. Maybe even feel the way his heart almost burst out of his chest with her roaming hands. The first time she climbed into his lap he jumped so hard that he feel off the couch and took her with him. She apologized profusely for pushing things too hard, too fast. But it was his turn to reassure her that this intimacy was something that he wanted too. He even managed to hold her hands and pull her on top of him again to continue kissing.

But even though he had managed to that much anything regarding more intimate touches were still something beyond the threshold that his body and mind could take. And that’s when she brought up her idea. She was surprisingly enthusiastic about it. Eagerly showing him the various toys she owned and even suggested buying a new one to make _theirs_ but he managed to convince her that the ones she had were more than enough (though, he wouldn’t stop her from buying more in the future.) And that’s how they ended up in their current situation a few weeks later. He “walked” her home using his drone and planted it on her vanity that was across from her bed. He could see her walk out of the drone’s vision of sight and come back in a matching set of lingerie, kneel beside her bed and pull out a box from underneath it. From here she removed a few objects within the velvet pouches. Hal could feel his breath quicken watching this, a hand coming up to rub at his neck, and then undoing his shirt a little before placing both of his hands on the arms of the chairs he was currently sitting on. At this point she was kneeling on her bed and languidly caressing her own flesh while the pouches simply laid at her side. She looks directly at the drone and Hal can feel her gaze piercing him through parted space. She asks if he’s sure he wants to proceed and he takes a deep breath and nods, before remembering that she can’t exactly see him as he wasn’t brave enough yet to turn out the holo projector and confirms verbally.

When she began to bring her hands to her chest it was surprising to see her unbuckle her bra from the front rather than the back like he expected. Once the bra was completely off her body she held her breasts as if to make sure that he managed to see them completely to make up for the fact that he wasn’t there physically. From there she began massaging her chest using her palms, using her fingers to lightly pinch and twist nipples that were darker than the rest of her body. Doing this he could hear the pace of her breath change, small sounds beginning to escape her lips, causing the tightness of his pants to become more apparent. This continued for a while before Hal heard his name whispered. She repeats his name louder name and tells him that she’s so incredibly wet knowing that he can see and hear her. He shudders before telling her that he’s incredibly hard, wanting, no, needing to touch and relieve himself. One hand of hers drifts down and slips below her panties. He can see her hand is spread out, a few fingers poking out through the side of her underwear, but he’s focuses the most on the one finger constantly moving under the thin fabric on what is obviously her moist slit. His own hands moving to undo the buttons on his pants, finally letting his cock spring free of its confines. He grasps the head with one hand, feeling the wet precum and spreads it around, lubricating himself slightly, though he’s well aware that he has his own bottle of lube next to the monitor. He lets her know what he’s doing and in response she withdraws the hand in her underwear, playing with the natural lubrication coating her finger, bringing it to her mouth she takes it into her plump lips and sucks at the member, moaning at the sensation while breathing out that she wishes it was him who she was currently sucking.

She stops the ministrations on her chest with the dry and reaches for one of the velvet pouches while she stops licking and sucking at her fingers on her other hand to push her panties down her hips. What she removes from the velvet pouch beside her causes Hal to stop stroking his cock’s head and to grip at his shaft a little tighter than he’s used to. Inside the pouch was a dildo shaped not unlike his own. Maybe it was a little thicker than his own, though length wise he still had it beat. She brings the phallic object to her face and begins to lick the silicone shaft, asking if he can feel her through his imagination. Its at this moment that he stops the light stroking he hadn’t known he started before reaching for the bottle of lube and pouring some on his hand, rubbing it between them after he puts down the bottle to warm it up. When he’s satisfied with the temperature he returns one hand to his member to lubricate himself and tells her he can and from the smile she gives him he can tell she’s pleased. She then brings the dildo to her lower lips as she shifts position so she’s laying back with her legs bent and spread, letting him see the glistening moistness of her vaginal lips as she moves the dildo back and forth, not letting it penetrate her but catching the lubrication. She starts asking him if this is what he wants before begging him to let her fuck herself and he has to stop stroking himself for a second before he manages to tell her to push in the dildo. She does so with a moan, pushing the dildo into herself slowly and he can see the way her lips spread to let it in. His strokes pick up a slightly faster pace and the toy bottoms out within her before she pulls it out and begins to thrust it at a steady pace. He tells her to do it a bit faster so she can match his pace and when she does so he can’t stop the moan that falls from his own lips. She tells him that he feels so amazing inside of her and she wants nothing more to wrap her arms around him so he can’t leave her and Hal insists that she will never have to worry about that happening with the way he feels about her. Both of their pace quicken with this and both begin breathing more heavy with the amount of whimpers from her and the grunts from him increasing as well. Before long her hand that had been grabbing at the sheets below her comes to rub at what must be her clit, while he can’t see due to the hand that’s thrusting the dildo blocking the view he can see the way her breath starts shaking more along with her hips and thighs. She cries that she’s so close and he can tell that he is too, his hips thrusting at air, desiring to plow through velvet folds instead of a familiar hand and air.

He can’t stop himself from crying and out before ropes of cum violently shoot out of his cock, coating his hand, pants and shirt in a load bigger than he’s experienced before. Hearing him it’s not long before she follows him, clenching her legs together and her whole body shaking while crying out, Hal can’t help but be thankful that he remembered that Akira lives elsewhere. Both people lay back on chair and bed respectively, not moving save for the deep breathing coursing through their chests, letting the afterglow of their actions flow through their bodies. He manages to hear her breathily say that she loves him so, so much and he responds that he does too and that he hopes that one day they can be intimate for real before she manages to sit up a bit and tell him that while she can’t wait for that day that this kind of intimacy is real too and just as pleasurable for her as the real thing as long as its with him. Plus she won't lie and say that this kind of intimacy didn't bring something new to the table at which he can't help but sputter.


End file.
